Imperial Peacemonger
| armor defense = | game file name = s_bounty_hunter }} Overview The Imperial Peacemonger is a premium unit that costs and is unlocked at Level 45. It requires a Level 1 Barracks. The Peacemonger was initially available during the October 6, 2012 weekend. As of the 2.7 Patch, it was permanently added into the Barracks at an upgraded price of . The Peacemonger is an infantry unit that relies on bulk and survivability as a means of both with aggression and going passive. It is an enhanced, bulkier version of the Peace Keeper. It starts with hitpoints (240 , 165 ), along with 3 attacks, but only 2 ability slots. At level 2, it unlocks an additional Tasers attack. The Peacemonger's Electrified Baton is a melee weapon that can deal lethal damage, alongside with a chance to stun, with Incapacitate. Unlike the Peace Keeper's Take Down, the damage is not changed and rounded down when the selected opposing unit has 10% of , making it possible to kill any ground units, including civilians. The Peacemonger also wields two types of Canisters: The Mustard Gas and the Concussive Canister. The Mustard Gas is a vigorous attack that can deal great Poison DoT damage and is ideal for defeating enemies out of the baton's reach. The Concussive Canister, on the other hand, is practical for lowering the unit's HP to critical health. The mix of high-damage lethal and non-lethal attacks makes this unit ideal for dealing with civilians and their support vehicles. This also enables the Peacemonger to be useful outside of Apprehending battles, but a bit of caution should be exercised so that civilians aren't accidentally killed by the wrong attack. Attacks Electrified Baton= | attack1 = | suppression = +20 | cooldown = 3 | targets = Ground | notes = No minimum HP restriction - can kill civilians. | game file name = baton_electrified }} }} |-| Canisters= | suppression = +50 | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Civilian, Critter, Soldier | game file name = canister_gas }} | attack2 = , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Indirect | effects = | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 4 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | notes = Cannot lower HP below 10% | game file name = canister_stun }} }} |-| Fist= }} |-| Tasers= , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Precise | armorpiercing = 25 | effects = | suppression = +20 | preptime = 1 | targets = Civilian, Critter, Soldier | notes = Cannot lower HP below 10% | game file name = taser }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 35; 39; 44; 48; 53; 57 }} Cost Trivia * Either the perspective of the artwork for the Peacemonger from the back was misdone, or the unit's shoulders are uneven, as seen when comparing the shoulderline to other lines on the body. Updates 2.7 Patch * Permanently added to Barracks list of trainable units * Production cost increased to 80, from 70. * Player level requirement increased to 45 2.3 Patch * Promotion costs changed at every rank: ** costs increased, significantly ** costs increased, significantly ** and costs reduced, slightly * Unit Value increased: Rank 1: 25→35, Rank 2: 29→39, Rank 3: 32→44, Rank 4: 36→48, Rank 5: 39→53, Rank 6: 43→57 * Player level requirement reduced to 38, from 40. * Electrified Baton - Incapacitate ** Minimum HP restriction removed (from 10%). ** duration reduced to 2''' turns, from '''3. ** Damage increased to 108-132, from 90-110. * Tasers - Taze ** Reload time increased to 4''' rounds, from '''3. ** Damage increased to 90-110, from 72-88. 2.2 Patch * Added, as limited time promotion. Gallery File:Peacemonger Promo October 2012.png|Peacemonger promo, October 2012. File:S bountyHunter front.png|Front. File:S bountyHunter back.png|Back. File:S bounty hunter icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:Apprehend Category:Nano Category:2.2 Patch